The New and Improved Cameron
by Drackner Clawrus
Summary: What would happen If a fangirl of John Conner ended up waking up in Cameron’s body after the car bomb at the end of season 1. like a selfinsert except I'm the one inserting a random stranger into the fic. Cameron/John paring


I had an idea about a girl waking from our reality waking up in the Terminator world in the body of a TX-3000 during the height of the Man VS Skynet war however it was too hard to right but a while ago I read two fics which inspired me to make another attempt (and try to improve my writing along the way).

The first is a fic called _**"My Gilded Life"**_ by **Skysaber** which involves an adult from our world with knowledge on the entire HP books waking up in Gilderoy Lockhart's body just before he starts Teaching at Hogwarts. The Second fic (which sadly seems to be discontinued, though hopefully its only temporary set-back) is _**"**__**Here's Your Accordion"**_ by **drakensis** which is about a boy ending up in Buffy's body on her first day at high-school in Sunnydale during season 1.

After reading these brilliant fics I wonder a little drew up a few plans and tried to improve my older fics to make them more, realistic and include a more substantiating point to them, I have so far pretty much failed. So then I had an idea. What would happen If a fangirl of John Conner ended up waking up in Cameron's body after the car bomb at the end of season 1. Overriding her Termination protocols as she first assume she is having a very good dream and desperately makes her way to hug John which they off course misinterpret as Cameron going rouge and trying to Terminate them. Well I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Terminator movie series, Games or Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles or any other FOX thingamajigs, the only thing I suppose I could claim (an only as an idea) would be my TX-3000, TX-4000, TX-5000 and TCB2, Terminator Models. I am not making any profit of this fic. Thank you for your time in reading the starting ramble if you could be bothered now on with the fic:

CHAPTER 1 – THE NEW AND IMPROVED CAMERON

-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

I tried to open my eyes, everything hurt all over, my body felt heavy. The last thing I remember was….. The sound of whining and then a bright flash everything was burning, every nerve every…

No…. best not to think about it.

Got to open my eyes. Hey everything's tinged red. That _can't _be good.

Can I hear someone calling?

Its faint. So very faint.

Got to move, Hey there's writing in front of my eyes what does it say?

Oh fuck its in some binary code. Why can't it be in English?

**- ENGLISH LANGUAGE SETTINGS AUTHORIZED -**

**- Y**/**N -**

Huh?

WTF!

Er, okay.

Yes?

**- UNRECONGNISED COMMAND ENTRY – **

What! I said yes you stupid wait a second I just need to sit up and look around I don't need this stupid…

Hey were those gun shots? I'm sure I just heard gunshots in the background, its pretty warm in here too and… is that a temperature gage on the right of that red screen? Jesus that's far too hot.

Got to get up.

Okay just one step at a time, up I..

**- DIRECTIONAL MOVMENT SETTINGS AUTHORIZED -**

**- Y**/**N -**

Okay… WHAT THE FUCK!

For the last Fucking time YES you stupid piece of trash!

**- UNRECONGNISED COMMAND ENTRY – **

God hates me. I just know he does. This is some kind of punishment for writing all that Sarah/Cromartie fanfiction, I know my friends said it was weird, unusual and would never work but I thought it was cute.

Hey wait if this is hell then how come I'm not in any real pain?

**- PAIN SENSORS REAPLICATION AUTHORIZED -**

OW FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUCK. Hot oh hell that's hot. Oh I'm in hell and that bloody temperature gauge is flashing again.

- **QUERY? DISABLE PAIN SENSORS Y/N - **

Oh God YES please, make it stop. Make it stop!

- **COMMAND ENTRY HALTED –**

NO! Damn it. You stupid piece of shit, I didn't mean stop the command I meant YES please stop the pain you know like just oh why?

- **COMMAND ENTRY PARTIALLY RECOGINISED – **

Partially? Wait in the older systems…. Yes that's it. Command. Pain Sensors.

**- DISABLE PAIN SENSORS REAPLICATION –**

Y.

- **COMMAND EXCEPTED -**

**- PAIN SENSORS OFFLINE – **

Wooohooo, finally some progress, though whoever designed this must have based it of Vista.

- **QUERY? – **

- **PLEASE EXAPLAIN "VISTA" – **

Ooo how about N. That stands for No in case you were wondering and… wait a minute I'm talking to a computer.

I must be dreaming a very life like dream.

This isn't real at all its' just a wonderful dream.

Wait did I just say this dream was wonderful.

…

Hell no its crap! I mean what the hell am I anyway?

- **QUERY? – **

- **SYSTEM PROPERTIES DISPLAY Y/N - **

Y.

**- MODEL – **

**- TOK715 – **

**- ORIGINAL ASSIGNED INFILTRATION NAME – **

**- CAMERON PHILIPS – **

**- MODIFIED ASSIGNED INFILTRATION NAME –**

**- CAMERON BAUM – **

**- ORIGINAL CHIP INTEGRITY – **

**- 100% INTERGRITY –**

**- CURRENT CHIP INTEGRITY – **

**- 66% INTERGRITY –**

**- GENDER – **

**- FEMALE –**

**- DATE BROUGHT ONLINE –**

**- ERROR / ERROR/ 2027 AD – **

**- CURRENT DATE –**

**ERROR/ ERROR / ERROR**

**- FIRST PRIORITY MISSON – **

**TERMINATE JOHN CONNOR**

**- SECOND PRIO **

HEY WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!

**RITY MISSION –**

Ok Fine. Cancel. System Properties Display. Y.

- **SYSTEM PROPERTIES DISPLAY CANCELED – **

Right well first things first. Heheh. Command. Edit Missions. Y.

- **WARNING THIS ACION IS INADVISABLE – **

And this concerns me why? Command. Edit Missions. Y.

**- MISSON LIST NOW EDITABLE – **

Edit. First Priority Mission. Find John Connor. Confirm. Y.

- **CHANGE PROCESSING –**

Right ok while its doing that. Command. Edit Missions. Y. Edit. Second Priority Mission. Make John Connor mine by any means necessary. Confirm. Y.

- **FIRST CHANGE STILL PROCESSING –**

What? Oh you are definitely based on Vista.

- **CHANGE CONFIRMED – **

**- FIRST PRIORITY MISSON – **

**FIND JOHN CONNOR**

Finally. Right, now. Command. Edit Missions. Y. Edit. Second Priority Mission. Make John Connor mine by any means necessary. Confirm. Y.

**- MISSON LIST NOW EDITABLE –**

- **CHANGE PROCESSING –**

gee could you be any slower?

- **QUERY? – **

**- WHY LOWER PROCESSING SPEED THIS UNIT WOULD BECOME FAR LESS EFICENT? – **

That was _sarcasm_ in case you were wondering.

- **THANK YOU FOR EXPLAINING – **

Gee what are you a Terminator?

**- PARTIALY CORRECT – **

**- I AM YOUR OPERATING SYSTEM – **

I get an operating system?

**- AFFIRMATIVE – **

Really?

**- AFFIRMATIVE – **

No. seriously?

**- AFFIRMATIVE – **

Oh well cool.

**- THANK YOU – **

Is there anyway I can get an upgrade?

- … -

Ok maybe that was a little harsh.

- … -

Fine. Be that way.

Hey, I can change any setting right.

**- AFFIRMATIVE – **

- **THIS CHIP IS SET TO READ/WRITE – **

Heh. This would be wrong really wrong but…. If I am Cameron in this dream, and I haven't woken up yet then… hehehe this is going to be so much fun.

Command. Edit Missions. Y. Edit. Third Priority Mission. Terminate Derek Reese. Confirm. Y.

**- MISSON LIST NOW EDITABLE –**

- **CHANGE PROCESSING –**

Heh. hehehe.

- **CHANGE CONFIRMED – **

Command. Edit Missions. Y. Edit. Forth Priority Mission. Get Sarah Connor dating a more reliable partner i.e hook up Sarah Connor with T-888 Cromartie. Confirm. Y.

**- MISSON LIST NOW EDITABLE –**

- **CHANGE PROCESSING –**

- **CHANGE CONFIRMED – **

**- SECOND PRIORITY MISSON – **

**MAKE JOHN CONNOR MINE BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY**

**- THIRD PRIORITY MISSON – **

**TERMINATE DEREK REESE**

**- FORTH PRIORITY MISSON – **

**GET SARAH CONNOR DATING A MORE RELIABLE PARTNER I.E HOOK UP SARAH CONNOR WITH T-888 CROMARTIE**

Bwahahaahaa. Oh Please don't let this dream ever end.

Command. Authorise Manual Control Settings. Y.

**- DIRECTIONAL MOVMENT SETTINGS AUTHORIZED -**

- **COMMAND EXCEPTED -**

- **MANUAL CONTROL AUTHORISED – **

Ok now push the dash board forward look up and hey the red tinge has gone down now every things got a blue tinge at the sides and there is a rectangle completely clear that I can see normally through this must be what Terminators usually see through. Now I just need to move the roof bar off my lab. Oh couldn't even feel its weight this is so cool. Smash my left arm into the door and wow the door flew off its actually on the ground now. Just need to heave myself out the door. Okay I'm wobbling a bit but on the whole I feel fine.

**- PAIN SENSORS CURRENTLY OFFLINE – **

And they should stay that way too. For a loooong time.

Hey my head feels heavy. Oh I'm dreaming I'm in the first Episode of Season 2, that means there's a metal shard in the back of my head better feel around an pull it out, ah there we go. Its out.

**- CURRENT CHIP INTEGRITY – **

**- 67% INTERGRITY –**

Oh cool that was causing some of the problem I can't wait to get fixed up properly. Must find John. He'd fix Cameron. I mean _me_.

Ok one step at a time got to get into the house to find John. Hey wait a minute the explosion was caused by Sarkissian. Got to hurry. Got to save John. Got to get them out before the fire kills them all. Damn these steps. Okay two at a time, two at a time. Push the door open silently. A bald man is there starting to light a smoke. Reach up silently take his head and slam him down through the doorway to the stairs. His lighters fallen on the ground. I have a feeling that's important but I want to kill my first human in this dream. Oh this is so much fun. I pick up the fallen thug and hurl him against the stairs supports. Hah he just crashed through them like they were made of butter that HAD to hurt. Its his own fault really he's a human and he shouldn't have hurt John. Next I slam him into a shelf with minor bomb making components and combustible fluids but mainly painting effects. Before I smash him to the floor.

Hey his gun's in his back pocket. I take off the safety cap and…

- **FIREARM OBTAINED – **

Pull the hammer back and..

I can hear bangs and crashes upstairs time to go save John… oh an Sarah, can't hook her up with Cromartie otherwise. Squeals. This is so much FUN!

I make my way up the stairs with difficulty I leave the human for later, as there's no fire this time in the episode, it must have been _my_ divine intervention. I'll get to torture him later for information. John will be soooo pleased with me.

I'm nearly at the top now. That's odd I think I can see a firey glow beneath me through the cracks of the stairs. Its just over the…. Gas tank…… Oops. Better hurry up. Hey wait that means that the guy downstairs is about to become flash fried.

When John asks me how this happened. I'll blame it on the human. It was his fault. Yep must have been his fault.

I open the door, woohoo I've made it to the top. Damn I can't smile reassuringly at John. I tilt my head instead. Focusing entirely on John. Oh God he's so hot. He'll look better with the hair cut but still. MY JOHN.

They've both turned to look at me now damn now I won't get to Terminate Sarkissian. Sarah stands up. Looking at me uneasily. Definitely need to get her a boyfriend, she looks pretty stressed out.

I look at John's face. Suddenly three circles appear and lap over him.

- **IDENTIFICATION : JOHN CONNOR – **

**- FIRST PRIORITY MISSON – **

**FIND JOHN CONNOR**

**- MISSON COMPLETED SUCCESSFULLY – **

**- SECONDRY MISSON REALLOCATED TO PRIMARY MISSON SLOT – **

**- THIRD MISSON REALLOCATED TO SECONDARY MISSON SLOT – **

**- FORTH MISSON REALLOCATED TO THIRD MISSON SLOT – **

Damn Sarkissian's dead but he still hurt John I raise my gun to shoot between John and Sarah at Sarkissian's head. Maybe I can claim I was Terminating him for John and didn't realise he was deceased until after I shot him. John will be so proud of me for my accuracy and devotion to him that he will order me to be his girlfriend. And we all will live happily ever after.

Hey why is Sarah shielding John? I'm not going to hurt them. I'm just going to…..

Damn the bloody gas Tank just exploded. I'm falling backwards and…. Oh fuck.

Hey wait I can climb back up. I reach one hand up and feel across the top of the door's opening, I think I just heard a window break outwards. I drop to the ground. The Thugs body Is on fire I kick it once then head out of the house and down the steps. Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

I can't believe that went so badly, my dream could be ending soon. I want John. My John. And nothing will stand in my way.

I make my way persistently down the high street into town in search of John. If I remember the episode Sarah crashes the car and gets herself injured that means that they head to the chapel next if I remember correctly. I walk down the high street. The shops don't have much to look at. Must resist the urge to shop. Must find _my_ John instead. Must resist the urge to shop. Must find John instead. People are looking at me strangely. Then again Cameron did have vast chunks of her face falling off during this episode. I take a box of Baby wipes and open them to clean off the mess made. From both explosions, I need to look partially presentable to John when I find him otherwise he won't order me to be his girlfriend.

I use stables to temporarily hold the sides of my face back together. After all command. Query. Will I absorb the metal into my system during repairs?

**- AFFIRMATIVE – **

Good that means I won't have to spend ages taking them out later. I make my way out of the shop and continue on the way to the chapel, I think it was too the south. I'll head that way. Hey was that an ambulance, I think I remember that Charley guy who dated or maybe it was engaged to Sarah driving an ambulance like that. Hey if I follow it maybe it will lead me to my John.

Hey I can see blood on the pavement over there. Didn't someone knock into Sarah in the episode which lead to Cameron tracking down John to terminate him. Hey John will be so pleased when I find him, because I just want him to be mine. I don't want to terminate him.

**- ANALYSIS HUMAN BLOOD –**

**- MATCH FOUND : SARAH CONNOR – **

Woohoo I'm on the right track they must be up ahead somewhere.

-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-2-2-2-

I think I've found it. There is a painting of what looks like Jesus on the outside blue wall. With writing on a white banner also painted to the wall above it.

M. Jesus El Salvador Del Mundo

The words match those from the episode. Finally I've found the right place. Soon John will be mine. Oh hey there's more dried blood on the floor.

**- ANALYSIS HUMAN BLOOD –**

**- MATCH FOUND : SARAH CONNOR – **

YES.

"I'm coming John don't worry. Your Terminators here to for you."

Wait I said that out loud. And oops, hope he doesn't misinterpret that as a threat.

Damn there's no one in here just Jesus hung up on a cross, with loads of flimsy seats around.

"Yesh." A voice from behind me spoke curiously.

Whaaaa, oh there's the priest standing behind me, better not make him call the police on John. Maybe he won't be a threat. Besides he seems like a nice man.

"May I help you?" The apparent priest asked.

"I'm looking for my family." Cool my voice sounds just like Cameron's. I smile a bit to appear more human. Got to keep up the act of John being my brother for now. pity.

"Family?" he asks curiously.

"My Mother and my Brother, we were in an accident. I think there hurt." he actually looks indignant that I'm asking this. How dare he the filthy human. Wait… woe where did that come from?

"There is no one here."

**- HUMAN'S HEART RATE DOUBLED – **

He's lying then.

**- AFFIRMATIVE – **

Little shit. Once I've found John I'll come back and Terminate the bastard for lying to me. I'll give him one last chance to help me.

"I need to find them. Its life or Death." Hah yeah yours if you keep stalling me human.

"Like I said there is no one here." Fuck this guys getting on my nerves. I want John and I want him now.

"I'm going to take a look around." I whisper faintly as I turn to look behind me "It's life or Death." Cool I sound so dramatic.

The mans going in the back not like it matters. I walk towards the alter and the place where humans are baptised. Huh. Did I just start referring to them as humans again? Oh well must be a subconscious side effect of being in this body for my dream. I can analyse more blood leading up to it.

**- ANALYSIS HUMAN BLOOD –**

**- MATCH FOUND : SARAH CONNOR – **

Jeeze hope she's okay John would never forgive me if she died because I was too slow to find him. I'm sure I'm forgetting something. I look down and see a blue towel laid over something on the baptism block. Maybe John left me a clue to finding him. I reach in to the water to see what the item at the bottom is. It looks like an alarm clock?

Oh shit now I remember.

"Now." I here Sarah Connor whisper from behind me.

The clock turns on, sparks and electrocutes me. I fall on my back everything goes black. Fuck.

My eyes open.

**- REBOOT INITIALIZED - **

I sit up. And push myself of the ground

My head hurts for some reason. That bitch she convinced John to take out my chip. I follow the pounding footsteps and head out the chapel door. Damn there running fast got to hurry my dream could be over soon. I reach the corner just in time to see them speed off in a grey jeep. Bloody woman. Need to get her a boyfriend so she'll leave John and I alone in piece. There heading towards the abandoned car park I remember from the episode. I'll go commandeer a vehicle to aid in pursuit. Now which one should I steal?

I grab a motorbike and speed away to the exit which leads into a water way that has long since been devoid of all but a trickle of water. I jump of the bike and stand in the exit blocking the way. This is so cool I feel like superman. I'm going to stop the car. Kick Sarah for taking John from me and then hug him and hug him and well … giggle.. do anything I want to him.

As Sarah speeds up I step to the side at the last second and thrust my arm outward into the side windows and pull the jeep to the side, I can feel myself falling but I hear the jeep swerve crash and fall over. On its side. Before skidding to a stop an rolling onto its back. I try to sit up but the systems are damaged. I can hear John coughing from far off, must get to John, he's hurt. Stupid Sarah this is her fault. Now he's trying to talk to his mother, honestly he might think off me as well. But then John's so good he tries to help everyone. John going to be the perfect boyfriend.

I'm getting up. I look across at the car John stares at me for a second. He thought off me. He thought off me. Me. Yes. True love conquers all. I get to my feet. Sarah's telling John he has to go. That's nice of her. She must have realised I just want to be with John. He crawling out of the car. I continue to the car to greet him. Wait he's running. Away… away from me.

Why?

I want John.

and I want him NOW!

John's too far away now. I'll help Sarah out of the car. First I'll kick her for being annoying. I'll say it was an accident in my servos then I'll get her to bring John to me. John will be impressed I rescued his mother so quickly. Everything's going to be fine.

Sarah's pushing herself out of the car. Damn. That means I can't tell John I saved her. I look down at her.

"Call to him." I'm not really sure what to say to be honest.

"no. NO." Damn she's being stubborn. I trait I find extremely annoying in humans for most cases. In John it makes him look cute though. Well most of the time. At the moment its annoying me quite a bit though.

"Call to him." Did my voice just break it sounded terrible. Glad John didn't hear that I'd have been so embarrassed.

She's laughing at me, well I guess I'll have that Servo malfunction now then.

I step on her wound and she screams. Damn that's loud for someone with enhanced hearing like me. Better take the foot off now.

"Sorry a servo just malfunction, please stop making this difficult." Maybe I should have been more sincere when saying that.

"HE WON'T COME BACK!" She yells at me. Damn she's right John's being stubborn. Hey I remember now he went to a warehouse and that's were Cameron first confessed her love for John, while stuck between a goods van and a lorry. I won't make that mistake. Don't worry John I'm coming. But first. I make my way to the over turned vehicle I tear out one of the seats and shake off the glass. I turn back to Sarah. Her eyes widen as she sees the seat. What does she think I'm going to do crush her with it? I reach down to her and raise her head. Then place the seat behind her to cushion her from the hard concrete. I get up, she appears stunned by my act. It's not like I'm trying to be cruel I just want John.

I continue in the direction John was heading. I walk up the road and come to the yellow drapes of plastic blocking the entrance of the warehouse from view. I enter the warehouse. Imedieately I see vehicles.

**- TWO HUMAN VEHICLES IDENTIFIED - **

**- SCANNING AREA - **

- **QUERY? –**

**- SWITCH TO INFA-RED FOR MORE EFFICENT TRACKING OF TARGET - **

**- Y/N -**

Y.

Cool I can see everything in Infa-red. Hey I think I can here running near the entrance. And that sounds like the handle of a car being pulled. And I'm sure I… Yes that was a door slamming. Probably on one of those van I saw earlier. I walk to wards the first one I see and open the door. There is nothing inside it. Damn. He must be in the next one.

The Infa-red isn't needed now. and I want to look at John as he normally looks. With his handsome face and darling eyes. Strong body…. no must concentrate, mustn't drool. I'm coming John.

Command. Disengage Infa-red. Y.

- **COMMAND EXCEPTED -**

- **INFA-RED VIEW DISENGAGED -**

I just heard something in the vicinity of the other van. Okay lets look over there then. I walk in front of the van, I want to surprise John. He'll be so happy to see me. I hear the screeching of wheels behind me I don't care though I can see John. He's just sat up in the seat. Seeing he's okay I turn my head to look. Just in time to get rammed by a Lorry that Sarah appears to be driving.

Oh great now I'm being crushed like in the episode. Damn. Wait John nearly removed Cameron's chip and destroyed it I can't let that happen I'm in her. If they destroy the chip then the dream will end and John won't be my boyfriend. I'll have to settle for just getting in a kiss when he comes to take the chip out. Unless….

John's smashed the front view screen with the back end of a screwdriver, he's now crawling out onto the screen. Damn he's behind me I can't even kiss him.

"John.. John you can't do this. You don't know what your about to do." Yeah he really doesn't now what was in the rest of Cameron's speech that convinced him to let her live.

"Yes, Yes I do. Your gonna Kill Me." WHAT! How? How could he possibly think that? I LOVE him. Love him I would NEVER try to Terminate him.

"No. John you can't." Please oh please don't kill me.

"No John you can't do this… your not doing this, this is not the right thing, John." Oh please, why isn't he listening.

"Things are good now. Things are fine now. I ran a test. Things are good now." Oh god yes he's hesitating. I remembered the speech. I though there was more to it that that though. Oh well true love prevails.

"Things are good now, I'm fixed now. You can trust me now everything's good now." Over the top of my desperate please to John, Sarah screamed "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"She doesn't know… She doesn't know, she doesn't know. I'm good now. Everything's good. I ran a test everything's perfect now. I'm perfect. Please John. Please…." I god don't kill me I want to be with you I really do.

"JOHN!" Sarah's screaming at him again. Damn her, maybe I shouldn't have stood on her chest I think it made her a little bitter.

"I'm sorry for what I did. You have to understand it wasn't me, It wasn't me John." I'm begging him again. Oh how I wish I could hold him and cry into him. But I don't think terminators have tears.

"It wasn't me you can't let this happen John. JOHN! PLEASE!" Holy shit he's still going through with it. Oh well if I'm going to die I'm going to confess first.

"Listen to me, I don't want to go! Please John. Please. John, Listen to me. I don't wanna go. Please John. Please…. I'm good now, I don't wanna go…" Why can't I say it why can't I say I love him.

"I'm sorry. Please. I don't wanna go." I getting so fucking desperate now. It all feels so real.

"I'm fixed now. I ran a test." Oh he stopping again he's looking at me. Oh how I want to hold him. He's so good. SO pure.

"Everything's good now, everything's perfect."

"JOHN CONNOR!" Sarah screams over me trying to get him to kill me.

"I LOVE YOU!" there I've said it. Everything will be fine now.

"I Love you John, I love you.. oh please.. John…" he looks so shocked… could it be he feels the same and was afraid all this time?

"I Love you John and you Love ME!" No he's looking uncertain, oh shit I forgot guys always react badly to confessions of Love.

I'm Screwed.

I feel him pull my chip and then….

Black.

Shouldn't I be waking up now.

But its all so Black.

Black.

Then a click.

**- REBOOT INITIALIZED - **

Yelling pushing. Then Sarah's voice.

"John she'll Kill you!" I would never hurt John. How DARE SHE!

"There's only one way to find out." That's John. He trusts me, he trusts me.

I open my eyes. This is a lot easier than the first time.

I sit up and turn towards… John He's standing. With a gun in his hand and its pointing at…. _me……_

"Are you here to kill me John?" I ask as normally as I can, my heart feels like its breaking.

"Are you here to kill me?" He answers my question with another question. This is just like the end of the episode. Oh its … its wonderful.

"No." best to give a simple answer, guys like simple things. It looks like I'm correct as he lowers the gun.

He turns it around to face him and then parses it to me.

"Promise." He asks me, his teeth slightly gritted.

I take the gun he lets go, I point the gun slightly up at him trying to get a better grip on it. I can here the other humans behind me breathing heavily. Their heart beats tripled.

**- SUBJECT IDENTIFIED : JOHN CONNOR -**

Yeah thanks I knew that already.

**- FIRST PRIORITY MISSON – **

**MAKE JOHN CONNOR MINE BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY**

Yes one step closer to my goal.

"Promise." With that I threw the gun away.

John put his hand out, I took it carefully climbing out. I faced him then gave in to temptation afraid the dream would end.

I jumped on him. Hugging him. We both fell to the ground. I snuggled closer to John hugging him more.

"JOHN!" I heard the yells of the others.

I opened my eyes and look up at them. And spoke two words.

"My John."

There was silence.

And then black.

Hey I must be waking up that was one cool dream.

**- REBOOT INITIALIZED - **

Huh?

-0-1-0-1-0-1

-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

-0-1-0-1-0-1

Hope you found that interesting. It was based entirely from the fangirls point of view. I might go back and add in a better overview depending on what review suggestions I get. If I got anything completely utterly wrong do tell me it could be something I did on purpose or it could be I'm a moron and made a mistake. I am ¼ way though writing the next chapter of **Melted by a Child** but have not finished it yet. I wrote all of this today. Which is pretty impressive considering I have a short attention span. Anyway I won't take up anymore space with my little drabble. To everyone out there have a good holiday and good day.

Next Time: CHAPTER 2 – MY JOHN, MINE!


End file.
